Depth
Depth is an independent first person shooter video game that pits a number of divers against a number of sharks. Each team gain new weapons or abilities based on their kills. This video was uploaded on June 8th, 2015 and was the 309th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Molly being nervous about playing the game due to not liking being underwater. Mackenzie is stoked to play the game since she heard that she gets to play online with a bunch of other people. The girls start the game and choose their diver and their weapons, Andrea choosing the knife and immediately regretting her choice, though says it's going to be badass. Mackenzie looks at her fellow diver and is confused by one of the player's name. The girls go underwater, Sydney unsure how to use her weapon. Andrea sees an eel and tries to stab it, while Sydney dives around lost before getting eaten by a shark, leaving her confused and at loss of words. Mackenzie asks the fellow players if they see a shark anywhere before seeing one bust through the walls and shoots at it in panic, she then manages to survive getting eaten by the shark. Molly survives a shark attack and apologizes to it, saying she knows that it's in the sharks nature. Andrea sees a shark swimming by and chases after it, but another player kills it before she can. She then gets attacked by another shark and dies, and gleefully looks at the corpse, she then justifies her death, saying that all she had was a knife. Sydney sees an eel and tries to shoot at it, but finds out that she can't kill it. Molly finds a weapon she likes and chooses it, she then comments that she's doing better at swimming in the game than she does in real life, saying that she's not a strong swimmer. Andrea sees a corpse of a diver and wonders what it is, before getting eaten by a shark, taking her by surprise. Sydney sees a corpse of a diver and is grossed out, while Mackenzie picks up a treasure and sees a shark, shooting at it wildly. Molly finds herself swimming in the open and knows she has made a mistake, before getting eaten by a shark. Andrea sees a couple of sharks and shoots at it, but she misses each shot and gets eaten anyways, annoying her. Sydney's game ends and she sees the leaderboard, and is ashamed that she is at the bottom of the leaderboard. Molly hears a shark and looks around for it, before getting eaten, she then wonders if the players playing the game are mocking her. Sydney starts a new game and says she wants to be a shark, while Molly messages the players in the chat. Andrea sees a shark and shoots it dead, which she is proud of, while Molly reiterates that she does not like being underwater. Sydney, once again, asks to be a shark while Andrea gets eaten once more and is annoyed that the player that ate her was the same player from before. Mackenzie notices that her hand is covered in blood and says the game is awesome. Later, Molly sees a shark and chases after it but gets eaten by a shark from behind. Mackenzie kills a shark and gets an achievement for it, which she is proud of. She later wonders where the sharks are before seeing one and panics. Sydney continues to want to be the shark, wondering how she gets to play as the shark. Andrea decides to swim out into the open and sees a shark in the distance and shoots it. Mackenzie spots a treasure but another player takes the treasure from her, making her angry. Andrea, still in the open, sees a shark and shoots at it, but gets eaten and says that she shot the shark right in the eye. Sydney comments that she has resorted to yelling at Steve (the robot), while Andrea sees a corpse and observes it. Sydney manages to kill a shark and continuously shoots at its carcass, while Andrea and Molly get eaten by sharks, Andrea getting frustrated. Later, Sydney kills another shark and continues to shoot at it, while also shooting an already dead shark. Andrea tries to find a safe spot but another player blocks her from doing so, which she finds annoying. She then sees that one of the players compliments her, saying that she's getting better at the game, which she thanks and says was really nice. Mackenzie sees a shark from a distance and manages to shoot it dead, while Sydney still wants to be the shark. Molly sees a shark and taunts it to come closer, before telling it to go away so she can reload, though she gets eaten by the shark anyways. The girls's game finishes, Mackenzie and Andrea being on the winning team and both are proud of their achievement, Mackenzie getting five kills while Andrea gets three kills and an assist, which she says is not too bad. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other Depth video were uploaded. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015